Parce que tu existes
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: One Shot : "Parce que tu existes, ma vie peut changer"... cette simple phrase résume à elle seule la pensée de deux êtres...


Auteur : Sephy 

Base : FF8

Genre : slash / remise en question / POV et pleins d'autre chose…

Couple(s) : on ne change pas un couple qui gagne…

Disclaimer : il paraît que les personnes sont la propriété de Square & Co…

Notes de l'auteur :

Blabla : POV des persos

**Blabla** : situations, descriptions 

« Blabla » : paroles des persos

Parce que tu existes… 

Quatre heures vient de sonner et tu viens enfin de fermer les yeux.

Lentement, je remonte les draps sur ton corps endormi…

Je ne comprends toujours pas ton geste…

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es ici…

Avec moi…

La vie serait tellement plus simple pour toi si tu consentais à retourner là-bas…

Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

Tu dis que c'est parce que tu veux rester avec moi,

Que sans moi, tu ne pourrais pas exister…

Pourquoi ?

Qu'aies-je donc de si important pour te faire rester ?

Qu'aies-je fais pour mériter pareil sacrifice ?

Je me le demande…

J'ai passé l'ensemble de ma vie à faire souffrir les autres,

Et toi en particulier…

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas ?

Pourquoi restes-tu ?

Ce n'est pas que je veuille te chasser,

Loin de moi cette idée,

Seulement je ne veux pas te voir traverser les même tourments que ceux qui partagent mon cœur en ce moment,

Voir ton doux visage ravagé par les larmes….

La neige s'est remise à tomber…

A croire qu'elle ne s'arrêtera jamais…

La quittant un instant du regard, j'en profite pour augmenter le chauffage…

Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu attrapes froid !!

Surtout vêtu comme tu l'es…

Au fond de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher du rire du comique de la situation…

Tout a été fait pour nous séparer…

L'orphelinat…

Elleone…

Le seed…

Ultimécia…

Pourtant nous sommes toujours là…

A croire que l'on ne peut vivre l'un sans l'autre…

Peut-être est-ce le cas à près tout…

Tout cela me fait peur….

Si peur…

J'ai peur de ne pas être assez fort pour te protéger…

Pas assez fort pour te préserver…

Je te hais….

Je te hais pour provoquer ces sentiments en moi,

Je te hais pour ne pas être parti…

Pour être ici…

Avec moi….

Je te hais parce que ce que je ressens est contre nature…

Je te hais parce que…

Parce que n'est-ce pas ce que l'on attend de moi ?

Oh Hyne !!! 

Dois-je le lui dire ?

Dois-je lui avouer la vérité ?

J'ai si peur…

J'ai si mal…

J'ai si honte…

Honte de moi lorsque mon regard se pose sur ce corps…

Sur ces cheveux d'un châtain mi-long,

Sur ces courbes sveltes et élégantes que ne prennent même pas la peine de cacher les draps…

Comment peut-on être aussi parfait ?

Mes pensées ne sont qu'hérésies…

En restant près de moi, il ne pourra que souffrir

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi rien ne change ?

Pourquoi la situation est ce qu'elle est ?

Je n'en peux plus de fuir sans arrêt pour échapper aux seeds qui sont à mes trousses..

Mais comment puis-je faire autrement avec lui à mes côtés ?

Tout est de ma faute finalement…

Je n'aurais jamais dû répondre à ton appel…

Je n'aurais jamais dû me rendre à ton rendez-vous…

Mais je voulais tellement te voir une dernière fois…

Une toute dernière fois…

Peut-être est-ce cela mon erreur…

Avec douceur, je dépose un baiser sur ton front,

Avant de m'éloigner quelque peu et de retourner auprès de la fenêtre…

Dehors, il neige toujours autant.

Les trottoirs, routes et toits ont pris cette couleur blanche qui caractérise tant cette saison…

Cela lui confère un aspect féerique…

Je crois que tu aurais apprécié le spectacle…

Oui, certainement…

**La chaleur du baiser suffit à réveiller le seed qui avait un sommeil dès plus léger. **

**Tournant légèrement la tête, il constata que son compagnon s'était installé sur l'appuie de fenêtre et arborait une mine des plus songeur…**

**Est-ce que lui aussi pensait à leur avenir ?**

**Bien qu'il ne le lui ait pas dit, le brun le savait inquiet par sa décision. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas chassé. **

**Au contraire. **

**Il avait pu vu une lueur de joie, malgré l'inquiétude de son visage.**

**Quittant les draps, le jeune homme marcha silencieusement jusqu'à l'ancien chevalier, avant d'encercler de ses bras la taille de ce dernier.**

« Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerais… jamais… »

On avait trop fait pour les séparer, 

Pour qu'il le laisse partir,

Ils avaient trop souffert, 

Pour qu'il le laisse mourir…

C'est pourquoi…

C'est pourquoi il resterait avec lui…

Quitte à vivre caché..

Quitte à réprimer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui…

Hyne !!

Je te le demande,

Veille sur son âme, comme tu veilles sur la mienne…

Que ma vie soit sa vie…

Que ma fin soit sa fin…

Ne nous sépare jamais…

Plus jamais…

Adossé à la porte, le tireur d'élite ne put réprimer un sourire avant de s'en aller aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu.

**Lui savait pourquoi le seed avait tout abandonné…**

**A vrai dire, c'était tellement évident que…**

« Tu les as trouvés ? »

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête tout en enfonçant son chapeau sur la tête

« C'est bien qu'il me semblait, ils ne seraient pas assez bête pour se cacher ici… on rentre »

Alors que les seeds regagnèrent le vaisseau, la jeune femme jeta un dernier regard vers la fenêtre du troisième étage…

Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre…

« C'est parce que tu existes qu'il m'a quitté… »

« Linoa ? »

« J'arrive, Irvy…. J'arrive… Adieu…. Squall… »

Tournant les talons, la sorcière courut dans la direction du cow-boy. 

**Ce qu'ils avaient vu aujourd'hui, jamais ils ne le diraient…**

**Après tout, chacun avait droit au bonheur,**

**Et eux, plus que les autres…**

**~Owari~**


End file.
